


Cascade

by WizardSandwich



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, I just needed to vent, M/M, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, but prowl is mostly in the wrong here, i love chromedome and prowl but one way or another they're both dicks in this fic, like? a little bit of, prowl makes chromedome a worse person bc sometimes relationships can be like that, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: They had to hit rock bottom sometime.





	Cascade

**Author's Note:**

> this is a real vent fic actually

“If you cared about something other than yourself and your job—” Chromedome’s voice is an accusing ring in Prowl’s audials.

Prowl never expected it to fall apart—shouldn’t have, really. He’s loved Chromedome for a long time. They’ve been together for half of that. But this is only the latest of petty arguments and words tossed around like—like Prowl doesn’t matter or something.

So Prowl says, “Well, I’m sorry I’m not great at scheduling! I’m sorry that you never comm. me ever unless it’s for work.”

“Oh, I’ve tried Prowl, I just know that you’ll make excuses for why you can’t.” It sounds more like a snarl than actual words. Cuts somewhere deep that Prowl didn’t know existed. He wishes that it would stop. “That’s all you ever do, make excuses.”

Somehow, Prowl thinks, if Chromedome’s faceplate were off he’d see emotions etched onto his face. The anger. The hatred. All of it.

“Don’t give me that look, Prowl. I’m right,” Chromedome says and Prowl doesn’t know the look as much as Chromedome liked to comment on it.

Prowl suddenly feels cornered in something. Selfishness, probably. Regret, guilt, definitely. He’s never done anything but hurt Chromedome. “If you’re so unhappy, why don’t you leave me. Primus knows you’ve threatened it before,” Prowl snaps. He holds back the _I’m sorry I’m selfish. I wish I could be different. I’m sorry I can’t fix this, I’ve tried. You’re right, I am rude and horrible and you’re not. You don’t deserve this._

“I should,” Chromedome agrees. His visor gets a shade darker. Prowl knows he’s seriously considering it. “I’m tired of dealing with your slag and you being pissy at me. I don’t deserve anything you’ve said to me.”

Prowl bites his glossa. They’ve had this discussion before. Prowl knows that’s not true. Remembers the achingly familiar words of Chromedome cursing him out, of passive aggressive comments that still sting so deeply that Prowl knows they’ll never leave him. Remembers Chromedome’s accusations and how he can’t let go of something that happened so long ago. But he also knows that he deserves this.

He’s the kind of mech that only manages to make the people he cares about hurt. He knows that Chromedome can’t deal with his panic and excessive thinking and his whininess—the “voice”—and asking for too much help. Chromedome can’t deal with the arguments that come with anxiety nor can he deal with Prowl’s “not wanting to talk about it” and “it’s none of your business.” He doesn’t like when Prowl tries to explain things he doesn’t think Chromedome understands or the condemnation that laces Prowl’s voice during the conversations that somehow always escalate to arguments.

Prowl knows who he is and he knows Chromedome needs someone who can understand. Someone who can love him without fear. It doesn’t mean it doesn’t have to hurt when he rips off the patch. Chromedome will leave, Prowl will be alone. Chromedome will be better for it. Prowl will lick his wounds and pretend it doesn’t hurt until his next breakdown. Chromedome won’t have to apologize when Prowl has it next time.

All that matters is that Chromedome will be happy and Prowl has learned his lesson. He’s a horrible mech and will always be. No amount of trying will change that. He will not find kindness somewhere deep in his spark. No one will ever tell him he’s a good person. He wonders if Chromedome will miss him despite that.


End file.
